


Nostalgia

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [54]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “You know what I love about Stan?” Mabel asks. “He’s a grump with a heart of gold."“It’s funny. For at least half the summer, I kinda thought he hated me.”
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> The bones of this were originally written in response to an anonymous tumblr prompt asking me to write a piece in which Dipper and Mabel reflect on what Stan means to them. This isn't _quite_ that, but it's something like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know what I love about Stan?” Mabel asks. “He’s a grump with a heart of gold.”

Dipper chuckles. They’d only been back in Piedmont two days, and already thinking about any aspect of the summer feels like thinking about his favorite dream that he used to have as a kid, the one where he was a zombie hunter (though if he has that particular dream again, he somehow doubts it would be his favorite _now_ …) He wonders if this what _growing up_ is, watching your memories slip into nostalgia. 

If it is, he’s surprised to find that he doesn't mind. “It’s funny. For at least half the summer, I kinda thought Stan hated me.”

“No way!” Mabel’s jaw drops so low, Dipper is surprised it doesn’t outright land on the floor. Her braces pick up the light from their bedroom floor lamp, reflect it into his eyes, and he squints. “Dipper! How could you think that?”

“I dunno. He was so _hard_ on me, when we first got to Gravity Falls…”

“Well _yeah_. He’s a _grump!_ Grunkle—or _Grumple_! But the grump-ness and the heart-of-gold-ness go _together_ with him. I don’t think he knows how to do one without the other…or, even if he does…I think to him they’re part of the same thing, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Dipper grins, leaning against his headboard. Maybe it’s because of everything he’d learned about Stan since the beginning of the summer, or maybe it’s just the nostalgia talking, casting that rose-colored tint on the pale blues of the beginning of their time together. Whatever it is, whatever possesses him to be able to see Stan now as he truly is, as their Grunkle who’ll bury words of love in endearing insults and affection in noogies, he’ll take it. “I _do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are my bread and butter!


End file.
